the_heavensfandomcom-20200215-history
The World Axis
In Heavens there is a new location - the Axis of the World. In the chat there is a limit on the number of participants. To go to the location you will need to press a special button. Your Axis Guide will be Master Cat 'Intro' 1. Characters who have reached level 10 and are members of a clan can participate in the battle for the Axis of the World. 2. Fights are of the type "wall to wall". 3. Battles are conducted by the team. The team consists of clan members. The head of the guild forms the team. On the Axis of the World location there are 7 Colossi, for the possession of which Class battles will be held daily, according to a certain schedule: * twice a day from 10-12 and from 22-24 on Moscow time (Global period); Please take notice that only Colossi available for capture, are those for which the protection shield has expired (Local period) or the owner is missing from the beginning. Clans involved in activity are divided into 3 types. And depending on this one can: * Defending clan owns the Colossus, for which it is being retaken. Can only Protect only your Colossus. * Attacking clan does not own any Colossus. Can only attack any available Colossus. * Neutral clan owns other colossus, but not the one for which the battle is going on. Access to seize the colossus. The battle for the axis of the world has a global and local periods of: * Global: from 01 to 28 of each month, an activity starts, within which clans can seize Colossi and spend Rating points. Upon completion of the Global activity, all clan achievements are reset. * Global capture is a period of time during which the whole battle for the Axis of Peace is held. At the end of the Global Capture, and all Colossi draws become possible. * Local: occurs within the Global period - clans can seize Colossi for N Days and get bonuses and access to new items for it. It was a battle for a certain colossus. * Local capture. Perhaps if you have the opportunity to conduct hostilities in the allowed time schedule. Local capture of the Colossus is possible, if the Colossus is available for capture (the “Shield of protection” has expired or the owner is absent initially), then it can be fought for at the time allowed by the schedule. Avatar Images are temporary. Validity = Colossus availability 'Colossus of Despair' ' ' *'Requirements for obtaining the image of "Colossus of Despair":' **Presence of colossus *'The reward for obtaining the image of "Colossus of Despair":' **Health: 50,000 + 5% **Add. mana: 50 **Mana: 100 **Treatment: 5.000 + 5% **'Luck: 20 + 5% ' 'Colossus of Fear' ' ' *'Requirements for obtaining the image of the "Colossus of Fear":' **Presence of colossus *'Reward for getting the image of the "Colossus of Fear":' **Damage: 5.000 + 5% **Add. mana: 100 **Rage: 25 + 7% 'Colossus of Repentance' ' ' *'Requirements for obtaining the image of the "Colossus of Repentance":' **Presence of colossus *'Reward for obtaining the image of the "Colossus of Repentance":' **Health: 15.000 + 1% **Armor: 15.000 + 5% **Block: 20 + 5% 'Colossus glee' ' ' *'Requirements for obtaining the image of "Colossus Glee":' **Presence of colossus *'The reward for getting the image of "Colossus glee":' **Health: 3% **Damage: 10% **Armor: 2% **Luck: 5% **Block: 20 + 2% 'Colossus of Courage' ' ' *'Requirements for obtaining the image of "Colossus of Courage":' **Presence of colossus *'Reward for getting the image of "Colossus of Courage":' **Damage: 4.500 + 4% **Armor: 10,000 **Rage: 20 + 5% 'Colossus of Love' ' ' *'Requirements for obtaining the image of "Colossus of Love":' **Presence of colossus *'Reward for getting the image of "Colossus of Love":' **Health: 20% **Treatment: 10.000 **Armor: 5.000 + 1% **Luck: 20 + 7% 'Colossus of Joy' ' ' *'Requirements for obtaining the image of the "Colossus of Joy":' **Presence of colossus *'Reward for getting the image of the "Colossus of Joy":' **Health: 20,000 + 2% **Add. mana: 50 **Mana: 100 **Luck: 50 + 10% **Block: 15 'Rating & Rewards' Rating Heroes displays the following information: Efficiency - The main indicator in the rating of Heroes. Calculated from the various actions of the Guardian in battle. Kills - The number of killings committed by the Guardian. Battle - The number of battles held by the Keeper. Victories - The number of victories made by the Guardian. Kills / Deaths - The ratio of the number of murders to the deaths of the Guardian. Displayed in%. Ratio - The ratio of the number of victories to the battles of the Guardian. Displayed in%. The user enters the rating, only having played at least 10 fights. 'Medals' Colossus of Despair Colossus of Fear Colossus of Repentance Colossus of Joy Colossus glee Colossus of Courage Colossus of Love The following medals are valid 14 DAYS Q&A